Unexpected love
by Soundwave X Matrix
Summary: This story is about my OC Matrix who is on a personal mission to find her brother Starscream. She then finds love in the most unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there it's Soundwave X Matrix here. Just giving you a heads up there may be some spelling and grammar errors in this story due to the fact I am dyslexic. This is my first TFP fanfic and I may make Megatron and the others a bit OOC in this story I don't know I'll see how I get on. Anyway I'm ranting, enjoy the story.

Rating: M for interfacing and maybe spark merging.

Disclaimer: I do not own TF only my OC.

Here's a brief description of my OC Matrix

Gender: Femmie  
Colours: Gold, Black and White with black and red optics.  
Build: Seeker  
Weapons: Built in energon basters, arm mounted seeking missiles and very sharp and deadly talons.  
Personality: Bubbly, Kind, Mischievous at times, Brave, Loyal and hard working.  
Alt mode: Sukhoi Su-35  
Agility: 7  
Intelligence: 10  
Speed: 9  
Courage: 10  
Fire power: 6  
Rank: 8  
Endurance: 8  
Skill: 10

Matrix was cruising in her space craft when she picked up some radio chatter. She adjusted her radio wavelengths to get a clearer signal. Her optics widened as she heard about the Decepticons and Autobots being on earth. Her spark stared to beat faster as she thought about the mech she had been searching the far corners of space for. She would finally be able to see him once again.

"I've finally found you" She whispered to herself. Changing her course she headed to earth to find the mech that after eons of being about she had found. She entered the earth atmosphere activating her cloaking devise so she could travel undetected. She then picked up some life signals and decided to check it out since it was Autobot and Decepticon signals.

She landed her ship not far away from the life signals but stopped herself from going out since she would be detected if she went outside her ships clocking radius. She thought about ways to clock herself when she remembered the clocking device she was given from a cybertronian inventor. She attached the devise to her chest plating and activated it while heading out of her ship to watch the goings on. She hid herself behind a large rock so not to be seen, climbing out so she could see a little over the top. She gasped at what she saw, it was Optimus Prime and Megatron fight all out. She watched the two mechs fight till one of the deceptions appeared with a round canister of some kind. She saw Megatron take it and take flight she saw this as her opportunity to set a tracker on one of the drones she thought the tracker at the drone and it stick to its wing. She rushed back to her ship and follow behind the drone keeping in mind that she couldn't get caught before she completed her personal mission.

She followed the drone all the way to the decepticon war ship; she was dazzled by its size and shape. Ensuring that all of the drones were out of sight she set her ship to autopilot and entered coordinates for it to land itself, she on the other hand leapt from her ship and landed atop of the war ship. She made her way into the ship hiding from the frantic drones running the halls. She enters a eerily quiet and empty hallway only to be welcomed by load footsteps behind her, she turned round on her heels quickly to fend off her attacker but to no success. Little did she know that there was not just one but two attackers. Her second attacker took advantage her newly shown back.

All she remembered before she fell into stasis was a painful electric plus through her whole body. When she finally awoke she found herself in a cell of some kind her hands were not bound with the normal large energon cuff hanging from the ceiling but with smaller cuffs. After what seemed like hours she heard voices in the distance, though she could not make out what they were saying she huffed in frustration she had failed her personal mission. Suddenly the doors to her cell hissed open and a hot red mech strutted his way towards her. She rolled her optics and thought "This guy must be one of those mech obsessed with his image.

He just stood there looking her up and down for a while then spoke. "So what is a beautiful femmie like you doing sneaking around on this ship?" She simply frowned and huffed at him. "Don't be like that" he said in a mocking tone that she didn't like. "If you won't talk to me maybe you will talk to our master. Drones! Take her to our lord Megatron"

"Yes sir!" The drones said in unison. They then lifted Matrix up from her sitting position by her underarms and lead her away with the red mech at the lead. Her mind was buzzing not only had she been captured she was going to be offlined in the same day.

"I think our lord will like my little gift" the red mech said. Matrix scoffed at his words. She was no prize or gift. After walking the many halls of the war ship they came to the control room where Lord Megatron was. Matrix could feel her spark pulsing faster out of fear and curiosity she was finally going to see the war lord she had heard of. The doors whooshed open revealing the very large grey mech standing at a control panel.

"Knockout. What is it that you wished to show me?" He said without turning round.

"This, my lord" Pushing Matrix forward making the large mech turn slightly.

"What do we have here?" He spoke while stepping in front of Matrix whose spark was flipping in her chest. "What is your reason for being here seeker?" Matrix didn't answer at first but hearing the war lord menacing growl she chose to speak up.

"My name is Matrix and I have come to this planet in search of a comrade of mine. I have reason to believe that they are on this vesicle" she spoke in a clear military voice as if she had been in the war herself. Megatron raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"Speak the name of this comrade of yours. I will tell if he or she is on this vesicle" Megatron grinned. Though Matrix did not trust his words she sore it fit to comply.

"I am looking for a mech by the name of Starscream"

"Ahahahaha!" Megatron roared with laughter. "You are seeking Starscream! Why would that be? Are you his spark mate?" He questioned.

"If you take me to him or summon him here you will know the answers you seek" she commented back feeling brave to test his patience.

"Very well" Megatron then contacted Starscream and commanded he come to the control room. As the door of the control room opened Starscream stepped in eyes cast down not seeing the gold femmie in front of him. Matrix could not turn to see the seeker due to the drones having a strong grip on her.

Starscream looked up and spoke "You summoned me mas...ter?" Starscream's eyes widened at the site of Matrix's back. "MATRIX! W...w..what are you doing here?" His spark pounding in his chest. "Take those cuffs off her! She is of no threat" he yelled. The drones flinched and did as order by their commander gaining an angered look for Megatron. When the cuffs where removed from her wrists she turned to see Starscream fully.

"You vouch for this femmie Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"I do my lord for this femmie is my sister" Starscream answered. Pure silence filled the room, even Megatron was speechless. Matrix took this time to walk to her long lost brother and take him in tight embrace.

This action led to Megatron roaring and raging at them for a while. After hearing Matrix's genuine clam to be loyal to him and only him he accepting her into decepticon ranks. Many mission and fights later Megatron could see promise in Matrix. She was very loyal to him and turned out great results in battle and in research. He found himself in a rather distracting situation. He had fallen for the small gold femmie, though he did not know if the feelings where mutual he did not care when he wanted something he would get it and the thing he wanted was her. He was determined to make her his before any other mech could get her claws in her. Little known to him she had fallen for him as well though still felling on edge in his presence her spark skiped beats when she was near him. She would never let show it though.

After a while Matrix was growing concerned that Megatron her no use for her anymore due to the fact that he had banned her from most missions and wouldn't allow her to spread her wings. Matrix walked round the Nemesis in a state of pure boredom from being stuck inside. She let out frustrated sigh as she pasted the control room "Why was Megatron keeping her for the action? Was he planning to make her go insane then kill her? Was it because of her getting shot out of the air by the Autobots on her last mission?" with all these questions buzzing in her helm she didn't hear the control room door open revealing Megatron. Megatron look at the femmie and walked out the room a stood behind her watching her clearly being in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about Matrix?" Megatron asked making her nearly have a spark attack. She spun round quickly to face her master.

"Nothing of importance sir" she lied.

"Is that so? So tell me what you doing walking around the ship when I ordered you to stay in your quarters? I made it clear that I wanted you under constant watch because of your server injuries" Megatron gritted his teeth making her flinch and think about why he was doing this to her. Had he finally gone mad from all the dark energon pulsing though his veins?

"My lord. May I ask why that is?" Matrix asked wanting to know the answer so badly.

"Lord Megatron!" a voice had cut his answer off. If he was going to give one that is. She growled of frustration inside she wanted the answer and she wanted it now.

"What is it?" Megatron yelled.

"It's the Autobots sir their on the move. What actions do you wish us to take?" The drone said.

"Find out what they are up too. Then strike them down with no mercy" Megatron spat.

"Lord Megatron I ask to be a part of this mission sir" Matrix spoke up.

"Out of the question. You still have injuries that need to heal" Megatron answered without turning round.

"My lord please! I cannot stay cooped in her. It is driving me crazy. I feel as though I am just dead weight to the decepticon cause staying in here doing nothing. My injuries are healed I can assure you of that sir" Matrix covered her mouth realizing what she had just said to Megatron. She surly was going to get a beating for that.

Megatron ordered Knockout and Breakdown to take some drones and go after the Autobots. Waving the drone away he turned to look Matrix in the eyes the feeling of lust filling his circuits, though he never lost his composer. Wanting to frag her on the spot right in front of his drones and his commanders buzzed in his processor. He could feel his interface panel heat up while he gazed into her perfect red optics. Why did this feeling have to take hold now of all time?

"You shall not be part of this mission Matrix" Earning and sad sigh from the seeker. "But I shall permit you to go out and fly" he said without breaking their gaze.

"Thank you sir" she bowed low and walked to the landing deck stretched, transformed and took flight and man did it feel good to get out.

"Soundwave" Megatron said as he entered the control room. The communications officer turned to his master. "Send Lazierbeak to keep an eye on Matrix. I have this feeling that she will disobey my orders. Being as she is Starscream's younger sister" Soundwave nodded and sent Lazierbeak after Matrix. After hearing that comment Starscream scoffed and continued working not wanting to endanger his younger sibling's life. He had been rather obedient since Matrix's arrival and that's how Megatron liked it. He had a firm hold on his 2nd in command.

Matrix was peacefully flying over some mountains when she picked up life signals nearby. Recalling Megatron's warning she changed her cause. Little to her belief to her the life signals began to follow her.

"Oh scrap!" she thought to herself. Not only were the life signals following her they were Autobot signals. Matrix transformed and landed on a mountain ledge.

She commed to the Nemesis "This is Matrix requesting and ground bridge to my coordinates." As the ground bridge opened Matrix was being fired at. Little did the Autobots know that Lazierbeak was watching their every move.  
Megatron was enraged by what he was seeing in Soundwave's visor.

"I shall be back" Megatron said as he ran though the ground bridge.

"Ready to be pounded to scrap decepticon scum?" Bulkhead yelled to Matrix as he fired at her. As he continued to fire Megatron came running out the ground bridge and fired his cannon at him.

"Get though the ground bridge Matrix NOW!" he snarled. She did as she was told running though the bridge to be met by Soundwave at the other side. Matrix soon realized that Lazierbeak was not on his chest.

"You were spying on me?" she half yelled. Soundwave just stood silent as always. Matrix felt hurt inside that her Lord and Master had such low faith in her after all she had done for him. As she was going to say something as Megatron came back through the bridge.

"You disobeyed my orders Matrix" his deep voice vibrated in her head.

"With all due respect sir I did not disobey you. I did not go looking for the Autobots they followed me. I was trying to get away" Matrix lowered her helm at seeing her master's angered face.

"You will stay in the ship till further notice" Megatron growled. Lazierbeak then returned to Soundwave. "Soundwave make sure Matrix gets back to her room and stays there."  
With that Soundwave nodded and motioned for Matrix to follow. She did as she was meant to; she followed Soundwave to her quarters which she thought was so tedious. She didn't need the communication officer to walk her to her room like a sparkling. She huffed and cursed in her helm but then thought "I made him really mad this time".

Matrix when into her room but the doors did not close. She turned to see the Soundwave had not left nor had he moved from his position. "What is it you want Soundwave?" she asked confused and irritated.

Soundwave walked into her room uninvited and closed the door behind him gaining a confused and fearful look from the femmie. He then revealed his tentacles and wrapped them around her slender frame before she could dodge them. She became paralyzed with shock and fear. He continued to walk forward till their chests were touching.

"S...S..Soundwave p...please s...stop t..this" she stammered as he rubbed her ever so sensitive wings making her moan softly.

Meanwhile with Megatron.

"What is taking Soundwave so long?" he thought. He finally was out of patience so he stopped his way to Matrix's quarters.

Within Matrix's room Soundwave was pinning her to her berth rubbing and digger at her wings and sensitive metal parts every so often digging a slender digit into the small gaps in her armour playing with sensitive wires making her moan and arch.

"Stop it. AH...please!" Soundwave pushed her comment aside and continued to play with her. She was his for the taking and no one could stop him. Well that was until Megatron busted into her room with anger filled optics. His expression changed when he saw her pined by Soundwave. He stared in utter confusion trying to process what was going on. Then it hit him helm on, Soundwave wanted her too, he could not such a thing happen.

"What do you think you're doing Soundwave" He roared in pure anger. Soundwave simply turned to look at his master his visor blank and silent. "Leave here Soundwave. I need you in the command room. Though frustrated that he was interrupted at being stop when he was Soundwave did as instructed by his master walking calmly out of her quarters.

"Lord Megatron. I...I'm so sorry….it was not my fault. Sound forced himself on me" Matrix pleaded to her lord and master.

Megatron frowned at her and growled "You expect me to believe Soundwave my loyalist 3rd command would willingly try and frag you?"

Matrix felt so hurt at his words though she did not let it show through. She didn't want to show weakness by crying in front of Megatron, however Megatron could see right through her, he could see the hurt he had just caused. He cursed himself inside he didn't want her to hate him. Matrix opened her mouth to say something to him when her hand where pinned above her head. She gasped and looked into her master's optics her spark racing hard and fast.

"I think payment for what you did is to be paid by punishing you" He said firmly and gruffly. Her optics widened in horror, she was going to get punished and she had seen for herself what he was capable of doing and never thought it would happen to her. Megatron could feel her shaking under him, he had done it again he had made her feel fear towards him this time. He thought to himself about how rusty he had gotten over the years, he could not even woo a femmie.

Ok so this the first chapter please review but no flaming please I'm new to writing things like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay there sorry it took me so long to update. This is the first time I've ever rote something in this much detail before. It may not seem like much detail to you guy but to me it is.

I don't own Transformers only my OC Matrix.

Warning sexual content. Don't like don't read.

Matrix optics widened at the gaze she was getting from her master. Not only could she see anger but a powerful amount of lust. It was at that moment she knew what her punishment was. She was going to get fragged by her lord and master. Part of her longed for his spike to fill her and the other feared of what he might do after. She though that he might be gracious and leave it at fragging her, but Matrix knew it wouldn't end like that.

Megatron gazed down at the shaking femmie options buzzing in her processor finally deciding to make his move on her. Releasing her hands he moved his own to her delicate wings and began to rub and massage them. He used a steady amount pressure over the length of her wings. These actions made Matrix moan and arch her back. The sound of her moans hummed in his audios exceling his arousal. He moved his right hand down her body mapping every curve and seam. Matrix moaned more as she felt his hand grip her hip. He played with the sensitive wires and metal plating around her hip and aft giving it a possessive squeeze. Megatron wanted to frag her raw right now but he held back keeping his spike in it housing.

Matrix had become a heated mess squirming beneath the warlord. Her processor was buzzing a mile an hour as she tried to regain some control of herself. She wanted his spike in her now making her scream in pure bliss. Her own interface panel was molten hot now with transfluid leaking from the seams. She couldn't take the teasing anymore taking the opportunity when Megatron lifted his remaining hand from her wing she sat up fast surprising him a little. She then took his large shoulders in her hands and pulled him into a heated and lust kiss. He grin into the kiss he had her where he wanted her. She started to lick and nips his bottom lip wanting in. He growled seductively and let her in their tongues dancing and fighting for dominance. Megatron was the first to break the kiss looking in awe at the flustered look on her face plating.

"Master…." She panted fan working overtime to cool her systems.

"Yes. What is it my golden femmie?" he growled lustfully. Her heart leapt in its chamber at his words.

"M…Master…..Please frag me…I need you" she stammered. Megatron's smirk grew larger at the sound of her begging for him to take her.

Megatron chuckled "Do you think that you will be able to handle me? Since you are a virgin after all"

Matrix's blush deepen at the thought of him knowing that, the only one who knew that was Starscream and her trine mates Black Haze and Midnight Blues. She managed to stammer "Yes my lord…please I need you…I want you."

That is all he needed to hear, he took the flustered seekers slim leg in his hands spreading them wide. Matrix moaned loudly the feeling of need growing in her body. Megatron reached between her legs and opened her needy panel showing her wet valve in all its glory. He traced the edges with one of her fingers making her gasp and arch. Grinning he pushed the finger in her valve playing with the nodes and wires within. Matrix hissed a little at the sensation taking a little while to get used to it, soon she was moaning loud and whimpering wanting more. Megatron sensed this and added another finger pushing in and out in a steady pace scissoring and stretching her. He removed his transfluid covered fingers and smirked. "My my ..What an eager little femmie".

She whimpered at the loss of his fingers making a flustered pout face. Megatron couldn't take it anymore he clicked his own panel open revelling his energized and very large spike. Matrix's optics widened look at it she never thought he would be that big. The sight of it made her want it more shifting her body so she was comfortable spreading her legs further apart. He lined himself to her valve and pushed it slowly not wanting to hurt her. She gasped and arched optics clamping shut as her claws dug into the berth. Megatron had just hit her seal making her squeak a little.

"Shall I stop?" he couldn't believe what he had just said. In response she shook her head.

"N…no I don't want my first time to be a half-sparked attempt."

"As you wish" he grinned. He thrust his hips forward breaking her seal making her scream in pain and pleasure energon tear falling down her face plate. Megatron stayed still so she could adjust to his size.

"Master please move" she growled lustfully to him.

He started to move at a slow pace but steadily getting faster and harder. Matrix panted and griped his shoulders tight.

"Oooooh yes please more" she moaned loudly rocking her hips with his.

Megatron thrust harder and deeper into her grunting as he did he could feel his overload coming fast. Like Megatron, Matrix was close too, her whole body shacked and she gave a high pitched scream in pleasure as she toppled over the edge.

"MEGATRON!" she screamed in overload.

Feeling her walls tighten around his spike made Megatron go over the edge too. He roars in pleasure continuing to thrust until her valve had milked his spike dry. Pulling out he gave her a passionate kiss in the lips. Replacing his and hers panels Megatron pulled Matrix into his arms and laying on his back making it so she was laying on his chest. She hummed and kissed his chest right where his decepticon symbol was.

As they both started to drift into recharge Matrix said "I love you Megatron"

"I love you too my little Matrix" He replied drifting fully into recharge with her.

The next morning Megatron woke slowly frowning at the slight weight on his chest. Looking down and seek Matrix laying on him brought the memories back. He smiled at her sleeping form admiring how cute she looked. Matrix started to stir and make little moans. She onlined her optics slowly smiling at the feeling of warmth her was feeling.

"Recharge well?"

Matrix looked up into Megatron's optics with a smile "Very much yes. And yourself?"

"Adequately, though waking the sight of you was the best part" he smiled lovingly.

Matrix blushed and moved up to his face plate kissing her softly. He returned the kiss willingly smiling and sighing as he pulled away from her. Their looked deeply into each other's optics when they were interrupted by a very load band on her door.

"Who in the name of cybertron is that?" Matrix growled.

Megatron growled irritated that they had been disturbed moving Matrix from his chest he walked to her door not bothering to hide the dried transfluid on his inner thighs. He opened the door to a very worried looking Starscream.

"M…my lord! What are you doing in…." Starscream looked down and saw the transfluid on his legs. This made him go a little light headed thinking that his little sister had been subject to Megatron's lust.

"What is it that you want Starscream?" he asked dryly.

"I…I was worried when Matrix didn't turn up for her shift and came to see if she was ok" He explained.

"She is well….very well indeed…..If there isn't anything else you want to say then leave" he waved Starscream away lazily.

"Y….yes my lord" he bowed low and walk away wobbling a little due the light headedness feeling.

Megatron walked back to Matrix and sat on her berth with her. She spoke softly to Megatron "My brother worries to much about me"

Megatron sighed and laugh a short laugh looking at his legs and at her lower half.

"Matrix I think it wise that we wash up before we join the rest of the crew" he smiled. Matrix simply nodded and followed him to her private wash room. He turned to hot water on a stepped under pulling Matrix under too. The water dripped down her wing and down his tick mechly chest plate. They finished washing and drying themselves and walked down the halls of the Nemesis to the control room. As they entered all the present crew members turned to look at them shocked to see their Master holding hand with the gold seeker.

To be continued.

I hope you liked it. Sorry it was a little short.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so so so sorry the update took so long my college work demanded my attention.

So in this chapter there's gonna be some sibling bonding (Catching up for lost time) some violence but only mild. As before there will be some OOC moments throughout the chapter.

After walking in the control room hand interlocked with each other. Megatron lead and sat Matrix on his throne making and the drones stop working and look dumbfounded at them.

"Activate the screen transmission I wish to talk to the troops" Megatron ordered gruffly. Soundwave simply nodded and activated it.

"Attention troops as rumours have said I will be embarking on universal space voyage in search of a powerful means of destroying the Autobot" he announced proudly. "As a result of my absence I will be placing Matrix in charge till my return.

"W…What?" Starscream half screeched "But I am your second in command I should be in charge."

"Starscream. Matrix has proven herself many times that she is worthy for being in charge" Megatron commented. "Unlike you who have tried and failed many times to terminate me and overthrow me."

"Ahehe ah yes that. But I have learned from my mistakes my lord I live only to serve you" he grovelled.

"My mind is made up. Matrix is in charge, if I find out any of you have disobeyed an order from her on my return you shall not live to tell why. Is that understood?" Silence fell into the room. "I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" he growled.

"Yes sir!" all the troops said at once.

"Good now I must depart. Matrix will you accompany me to the flight deck?" he grinned.

"Of course master" she said with a sassy smile. She got up and walked with him to the flight deck giving him one last kiss before he transformed and flew into the space bridge.

Matrix walked back to the control room wings held high. She went and sat back in Megatron's throne legs crossed lady like.

"My lady" Starscream said in a rather quiet voice for him.

"Starscream you do don't need to call me my lady. Just sister or Matrix will do" she smiled.

"I'm sorry but you are the leader now I must address you accordingly."

"That's an order Starscream" she frowned.

"Yes of course sister" he smiled.

"Better" she grinned. She then noticed that the troops were still standing there doing nothing. "What are you standing around for? Get back to work!?" She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" they said then got back to work.

"Starscream as I am now in command I shall need a second in command. Will you be that second?" she asked.

"Yes of course my sister" he chirped.

"Soundwave you will continue to serve as third in command."

Soundwave nodded and continued to work. The monitors then stared to beep and flash.

"What is going on?" Matrix demanded.

"It's the Autobots Ma'am there attacking one of our energon mines!" a drone stated.

"Then go and stop them! now!" She growled.

"Yes ma'am!" and with that they set of to fight the Autobots. "Ma'am! We are in need of help the Autobots are gaining the upper hand."

Matrix growled in frustration. "Blow the mine then! Trap the Autobots were they stand."

The drones do as ordered, little did they know that the Autobots bridged out before the mine blow up. Matrix watched on the monitor as the blown energon made a large cloud of blue smoke. She growls at the thought of losing that mine.

"Incompetence! How is it that you could not fight the Autobots even when you outnumbered them four to one!?" she roared viciously.

"We are sorry Ma'am, we were not prepared for and attack" one drone spoke up.

"Not prepared! NOT PREPARD! You should always be prepared! We are at war you fools!" she raged.

"We will try harder next time Ma'am" the drone vowed.

"Next time. What makes you think there will be a next time for you?" Aiming her blaster at them she fired on them off-lining them. "Take note. All those who fail me will serve the same fate as these scrapyard rejects"

Starscream just stood wide eyed at his sister's sudden viscous streak. As did the drones but soon they got back to work not wanting to get scraped.

"Clean these up now. Their remains are hurting my optics" Matrix said with boredom running through her voice. Sitting back on the thrones she watched over the drones as they worked. The day passed by fast and soon it was time for Matrix to recharge. Though she did not go to her quarters rather Megatron's. Entering the very large room she look in awe at the size of the birth she walked over to it and perched on the edge thinking of when she will shear this birth with her Megatron. She laid down on the birth and quickly fell into recharge.

*Time skip*

A few months had passed since Megatron had left for space now. Matrix had moulded well to being the leader of the Decepticons. Not only had she developed her leader skills she had also bonded more with her brother Starscream. They had been closer than ever in the last few months than they ever had before the war. Walking thought the halls of the Nemesis she and Starscream were coming out with a new plan to trap the Autobots.

"I think using the humans as bait would work perfectly. Since the Autobots have such soft sparks towards them" Starscream boasted.

"Yes that would work rather well" Matrix agreed.

"Then shall we put this plan into action?" he asked.

"I believe further planning is in order. We need to think of all the ways the Autobots can fight back before we go in blasters at the ready" she stated.

"Hmmm I guess that would be the better option." They walked back to the command room to talk it over more. After planning it though fully they put it into action. Sending the drones to capture humans and takes them to a decepticon made volcano.

"What do you want from us?" one of the humans screamed. The drones just ignored her screaming for help and questions of why they were doing this. Not long after the Autobots got word that the humans had been captured.

"We must save the humans" Optimus ordered.

"This has trap written all over it" Arcee commented.

"I agree with Arcee. Optimus this is a Decepticon trap no doubts about it" Ratchet Stated.

"That may be but agent fowler's earth defences with not be able to fight off the Decepticons" Optimus said with a little sorrow in his voice.

"Fine I've locked on to the signal" with that ratchet opens the ground bridge.

"Autobots roll out!"

"When will those Autobots get here?" Starscream whined.

"Your wait is over brother. They're here" Matrix grinned.

"Fools, they will fall this day Ahahahaha" Starscream laughed.

"Time for me to make my appearance" Matrix transformed and flew to the top of the volcano. "Prime! I was hoping you would come."

"That's Matrix. Ha does she think she can win against us?" Bulkhead said pounding his fist together.

"I do not know. All I want to know where is Megatron?" Optimus frowned.

"Maybe she's changed her mind about loyalty and gone against him" Arcee said.

"That is very unlikely. Matrix is completely loyal to Megatron" Optimus stated.

"What are you waiting for Prime? Come and face me" Matrix provoked him.

What will happen next?

I'm sorry it's short. I hope you like this chapter. If you have any thought on what should be in the next chapter don't hesitate to say in a review or PM.

Ps. Sorry for any grammar and spelling problems.


End file.
